


here comes the sun

by turtledux



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff and Humor, Gay Zuko (Avatar), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Jetko, M/M, Maybe..?, Not Beta Read, OOC, POV Jet, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Post-Canon, Soft Jet, Soft Zuko, Zuko and Jet are mostly well-adjusted adults yayy, angst if you squint, bisexual Jet, i guess, like realllly squint so not really, sorry abt the shitty tagging lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtledux/pseuds/turtledux
Summary: A casual morning routine for the Firelord and his personal guard. (guess who /s)(the title again is a random choice fdfjhf)
Relationships: Jet & Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! so, if u've read my previous fic, im glad to see u here!! if u haven't, i'm glad u decided to read this anyway !! this is so short which disappoints me, but i'm happy with it. This is set a couple years or so after the finale obvi in an AU where Jet lives, so they've both gone to some form of therapy and have bettered themselves ok!!!! regardless, i hope i've written their characters okay. i hope u enjoy! <3

Jet has a new reason to hate firebenders. Their damned ‘rising with the sun’ bit. Or whatever play line it was that Zuko used to describe always waking up at the _literal asscrack of dawn_. He grouches into their bed’s pillows, the silk still a little too luxury to be totally comfortable. You’d think Zuko would be a swift waker too, what with his stealth skills, but noo. 

“Well good morning to you too, Jet.” The amusement in his voice is palpable. How rude. 

“Shush it, Li. No wonder the fire nation sucks. No sane person wakes up this early and _enjoys_ it.” Of course, all Jet gets in return is a snort at the psuedonym-turned-term of endearment and insult. It astounds him everyday they’ve both gotten to a point they can talk like this without going at each other’s throats. Instead they _like_ it, relish each other’s presence wholeheartedly. It’s wild. But, that’s for Afternoon Jet to think about. Not a groggy Morning Jet.

He can practically see Zuko’s likely eyeroll in his head. “Whatever you say, sweetheart. Are you going to join me for breakfast and morning meditation or are you going to stay where you are?” With this, he’s by Jet’s side of the bed and softly messing with a strand of his hair. Lucky for him, his face being buried into the aforementioned pillows hides the flush he gets at Zuko’s own use of a pet name. Open affection? From either of them? Crazy. Yet here we are. 

Anyhow, he turns his head and gives his usual charming _(Yes, it is charming! No it’s not dorkish! Shut up Zuko!)_ grin, if a bit tiredly. “The only way you’re getting me out of this bed is if _Dimǔ_ Herself tells me to get up. Besides, we all know morning meditation is just what you call sitting by your favorite turtleduck pond.”

Zuko’s expression is bordering dangerously on a pout. “Even if it’s Firelord’s orders?”

“ _Especially_ if it’s Firelord’s orders. I’ve got no loyalty to this nation nor your royal role, even if i’m technically your personal guard, babe.” Zuko barks out a laugh at this. Admittedly, it’s music to his ears.

“Alright. I’ll be sure to tell the chefs to delay your breakfast to a later point of day. Don’t get too relaxed without me.” For his totally troubles, Jet gets a quick peck on the head. 

“No promises.” Zuko heads off with a last, barely jabbing poke on his arm. Nevermind, all declarations of love are withdrawn.   
Wellll. That last part might just be an exaggeration. Yeah, they’re doing just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go !! For those wondering, Dimǔ, also known as Hòutǔ, is the deity of earth and soil in Chinese mythology. I couldn't find anything about a canon faith for the earth kingdom, so i decided to use that lil tidbit as it Is heavily based off China(as far as ik) to apply to them. Neways, jetko deserves to be Soft ok!!!! i'm gettin tired of all the angst (and also the gross ass characterizations as Jet being ab/sive?? like tf). That's all i have to say ig! let me kno if anything is inaccurate or insensitive or even just what u thought of this!! any & every kudos/comment is appreciated, esp comments ;)


End file.
